Finality
by Ever Searching
Summary: It was over. It was all over. No more Naraku. And no more shards. They had completed their mission.But what will Inuyasha decided regarding Kikyo? Will he take the plunge into hell?Or will he change his mind? Can Kagome save him and defeat Kikyo? One shot


Finality

By: (v)e

Chapter 1: All Over

* * *

It was over...it was all over. No more shards and no more Naraku. It was all over. She couldn't believe her ears. It was over. Miroku said it over and over. She couldn't bare it. Her knees gave out as she collapsed on the puddle of blood. She looked around and saw Miroku spin Sango around in a circle. He brought her to the ground and kissed her, causing her to blush and try to pull away. He wouldn't let her and finally the taiyjin relented and kissed him back gingerly. Shippo and she blushed and turned their heads politely. Kagome glanced around and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't around. She peered back to the sight where Sesshomaru had fallen. She gasped and saw that Inuyasha was helping him up. She ran over to the little girl that had taken his blow. Rin lay there...she looked so sweet, her body life-less and gone. She lifted the girl up and tried to call on the power she used on Naraku. It flowed through her like water and she was lost in it. She was brought back from the ebyss by a gasp of breath and she looked down to see Rin alive and devoid of all cuts or wounds. 

She heard someone approach from her back. She glanced at the person and saw it was Sesshomaru, hobbling to her side. When he got there, Rin got up and ran into his arms. She hadn't asked how the girl had grown from 9 to 19 overnight. But she glad Sesshomaru had found his partner in life. Speaking of partners...Inuyasha would be going to Kikyo soon. She felt the tears crawl into her eyes at that thought, but they didn't last long. Soon she was hoisted on the shoulders of two energetic humans. Miroku and Sango were laughing and celebrating at their undoubtable victory while they carried her on their shoulders around the corpse of Naraku. She laughed and tried not to cry at the same time. It was no good. She began to cry and they put her down. Miroku looked at the tears and smiled in his brotherly way. "What's this for?" He asked sweetly as Sango appeared with a sibling look of her own.

"Oh, it's just...I tried so hard to save you...now I'm just going to loose you again!" The last ended on a sob. She collapsed into Miroku and Sango's arms and wept. They held her and just cried. "I love you guys so much and I'll have to leave you forever soon!" Sango couldn't believe her ears. Her strong friend was breaking down. Miroku seemed to know what to say.

"Kagome, you never have to leave if you don't want to." He whispered through their hug. He saw Inuyasha come to them, a smile on his face. If anyone could cheer her up, it was her love, Inuyasha. He let go of Kagome, so did Sango. Inuyasha took his hands out of his kimono and threw them in defeat. "We just defeated our #1 nemesis and your crying! What else can I do!" He said happily as she looked at him. "Why in the world are you crying?" He asked in a stupor. She shook her head and just ran flat into his arms, that were still spread wide. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to die." She whispered into his kimono. He froze. "What?" He asked pulling her away from him to look into her eyes. Miroku and Sango took their leave to go check on Kouga.

"I don't want you to die!" She cried at him. "I never wanted you to die! I just wanted you to be happy and to live." She said, bowing her head. "Why?" was his only answer.

Her head shot up and she saw the same look in his eyes as the night Kaguya had captured her. "Inuyasha?"

"Give me a reason _not_ to go with Kikyo." He was serious and she could tell. An unreadable emotion was present also.

"Isn't your friends that love you enough? Inuyasha, you have a new family! One doesn't care if you're human or demon or in-between. Why can't that be enough?" She asked him pathetically. He was shocked beyond belief.

"Kagome, I've already made up my mind." He said distantly as he pushed her away and began to retreat toward the woods. With her last effort, she cried out.

"Why? What could she have given you that I couldn't? I know I'm not perfect and that I'm not pretty or intelligent...I'm not a powerful miko or good at fighting. But I am alive...that I've got going for me." She said in a dead-pan voice. It was hurt and sad. She looked at his retreating back as it stopped.

"You don't know shit about me or Kikyo," He spat at her, over his shoulder.

"Well, Inuyasha, I know one thing." He turned and looked at her furiously sad face. "What?" He spat.

"I won't be there...when she sucks you into hell, when she takes you with her just to seek vengence when you think she wants to be with you. I won't be there. I've done so much to see you survive, to see you happy. I won't watch you die. I won't watch you kill yourself. I refuse to. I'll go home and I won't give it a second thought. I've been through _so much_ to be with you. I've endured putting my life on hold and sacrificing my heart millions of time for you. I just don't care anymore." The tears spilt from her furious eyes, that shone with hurt. "I won't watch you give up a _lifetime_ of wonderful for one _minute_ of not so special." She said as the tears clouded her vision. She turned to pick up her bows and arrows. She bent and wince with pain from Naraku's final blow to her stomach.

"If you don't care...then why are you crying?" Came the broken reply. She stumbled to her feet and found she couldn't use them well, she sank to her knees and cried for all her might. The pain from her sobs and her injuries only futhered the pain in her chest. She heard Inuyasha come up behind her, she cried more and tried to choke out her words. "You've chosen...go to her." She commanded in her sobs. "But Kagome...you're hurt." Came the whisper.

"Sango and Miroku will help me. Goodbye, Inuyasha." She said with finality. She struggled to her feet, using her bow. She turned and saw the tears that had begun to collect in his eyes. He turned and walked away. She sobbed once more before bringing her hand to her lips and blowing a kiss to his retreating back, her hands shaking. "I love you always. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy."

Inuyasha stopped and looked around at her. She smiled at him, her will breaking. She tried to stop herself, but she knew she would regret it if forever she let him leave without saying goodbye. She walked to him and he seemed to sense what she was about. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy." She whispered as she hugged him. She released him and tried to smile through her tears and sobs. She failed. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. Forever."

She turned and began to hobble in the direction Sango and Miroku had gone. Her legs weak and feeble, she made it there with no breath left in her lungs. They turned and saw her about to fall. "Help." She said weakly. She was caught by the most unlikely person. Sesshomaru. "I'm indebted to you, miko. Let me return the favor." He said to her. And Kagome could have sworn that he smiled at her, before weidling his Tensiega and healing her. He lifted her to her feet with his newly grown left arm and gave her a serious look. "Now, go get my little brother before he does something stupid." Kagome smiled at the demon lord.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She stood up and surprised everyone when she hugged his new arm. He gave her as close to a brotherly smile as possible and nudged her to go after him. Sango and Miroku were moving toward their weapons, but Kagome stailed them. "No, I have to do this alone." They nodded in reassurance. Kagome grabbed her bow and noticed that the string was broken. "Darn." She muttered. It was shot. And Inuyasha had given it to her. She tried to figure out what she was going to do when she was presented with a long bow. She looked up and was met with the face of Acki-Toki Hojo. He smiled at her and placed the bow in her hands.

"This is the legendary bow of Midoriko, made from the wood of the Goshinboku Tree and strung with the heartstring of the same dragon that the Crystal from the Dragon's Neck came from. It is only fitting that another legendary preistess weilds it to save the man she loves." The miko felt her heart go in her throat. "Thank you, Hojo-kun." He smirked at her, a trait he had undoubtably gotten from either Miroku or Inuyasha, probably the latter.

Kagome looked around at her friends. Enemies of old and forever friends. They looked back at her with reassurance and trust in her to bring back their companion. "Thank you all." She said as she began to tear up. Koga was the one to speak next. "Stop crying and go save the mutt-face. If anyone needs you right now it's him. He's a lucky sunnova bitch to have you." He said with a smile, and with one hand he grabbed Ayame to his side. She giggled and nodded to the miko. She glanced at Kohaku, Miroku and Sango. Her friends were nudging her to go after him. Miroku spoke next. "Inuyasha changed all our lives and he's saved us in more ways than we know. Now it is your turn to save him, Lady Kagome." Miroku held out his hand. In it were serveral sutras.

Kagome nodded, taking them. She grabbed three guivers of arrows. Sesshomaru approached her and took each arrow, adding poison to them. "This is deadly poison, wench, so be careful were you shoot those. I can't think of a more ironic thing than to kill Inuyasha with his brother's poison by accident. Consider yourself priviledged to carry the poison of the Great Sesshomaru. May it protect you...sister." He added the last so that no one would hear but her. She nodded and turned to leave. "Kagome!" She turned and saw Shippo hopping toward her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He held out the completed Shikon no Tama. It glowed in his hand maliciously. She took it and smiled at the kitsune. "Wish me luck." She said as she dashed off into the direction Inuyasha had gone. She ran as fast as she could, knowing the one place Inuyasha would end it. The God Tree. Where it had begun and ended. Alpha and Omega.

As she reached the tree she saw at the base one sight she dreaded for two years. Inuyasha being sucked into hell. She noticed that Kikyo was in the pit with Inuyasha. No was her chance. She notched her arrow and aimed. It would be close, but she had to be careful. She took her time, but was shocked to see that the portal was quickening. She lined up the shot and took a deep breath. "Please hit." She begged as she let it fly. The arrow flew with light purpose, surrounded by a pink light. It was headed straight for the portal. It lodged itself in the opening, throwing out the occupants. She smiled and let out a small triumphant, "Yes!"

Kikyo stood and looked around, Inuyasha was standing just a few feet away. Kagome was glad to see that he was unharmed. Kikyo however had taken the brunt of the attack. She was burned quite a bit. "Come out!" Kikyo called to the woods. Kagome took this opportunity. "Kikyo!" Kagome failed to realize that they looked very similar at this point, both were glowing with power, one evil, one good. And now, it was time.

Kagome stepped out from behind the trees and locked Kikyo with an icy stare. The same one she had used to stare down Naraku himself. But this time it was personal. "Kikyo, it's time! Draw your bow and we'll decide the fate of Inuyasha. I'll even make a bargain with you." Kikyo snarled at her. "Why can't you just go home, you copy!"

"And let you take me reason for living with you! Never!" The future girl growled out with as much malice as possible. She had learned in thing from Inuyasha, it was how to intimidate. Even when your opponent is much more powerful.

"Oh, so you love him, do you? How enchanting...that my copy should fall in love with the same man I did. You are truly my reincarnation." She drawled. "I am _no_ copy." She spat. "Inuyasha!" She called. The hanyou that had been watching's eyes shot over to her. "You wanted a reason for living...here it is." She said as he took her form in. "It is the people that love you. It's the people you love. It is me. I love you and I'll be _damned_ if I am gonna her take you!" She proclaimed.

"Kikyo!" Her eyes shot to the miko. "His life is his life alone. I will defeat you everything I am! I take this burden from his shoulders!" She said as she notched her arrow and let it fly toward the undead miko. The miko tried to move out of the way and was struck in the leg. Kagome approached her and pulled out the arrow with an evil look. "I have a proposition. If I win, Inuyasha comes with me...and you take the Shikon no Tama and yourself to hell and burn."

"And if I win?" Kikyo asked standing. "You get my soul, Inuyasha, the Shikon Jewel, and you take us all to hell." Kagome said with confidence. "Trust me, witch. I will not loose." Kagome promised, before notching her arrow. "Draw your bow, witch. And let's see who takes the final victory."

It was as if Kagome was another person, the fire in her eyes was unmatched. Her aura was blazing. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was amazing. She looked beautiful. Her hair was bilowing...wait...it didn't seem like Kagome at all. It was...Midoriko. Midoriko was helping her...but why? White light collected around Kagome. She was flowing with energy. And Inuyasha couldn't help but be happy tat she had come afte him. He had needed her to save him and she was. She was saving him. He was pulled out of his reviere as Kagome charged like he did so many times in battle. She struck, amazingly enough, with a word of energy, that had come into her hand at the last minute. Kikyo never stood a chance. Kagome's sword cut through her arm and Kikyo went to her knees. She was so fast. "H-h-ow? Who _are_ you! You're not Kagome!" The undead preistess cried in fear at the woman that attacked her. And a feral growl came from Kagome's throat. "Game over." She whispered. She pulled her sword away. "You loose."

Kagome seemed to deflate as she turned to Inuyasha and gave a whisp of a smile. She was tired. The rush of power through her was too much for a novice like herself. She looked like she would collapse. Inuyasha stood and began to walk to his heroine,. Suddenly, he saw something that made his blood run cold. Kikyo poised to attack the defenseless and weakened Kagome. An arrow poised in her dead fingers, clenched till blood poured from the palm. "Die, bitch!" Came the disgruntled cry, before she plundged the arrow deep...

(would I do that? Of course I would, but not right now)

...into air. Kagome wasn't there long enough to even see that attack take place. She was swooped into the air by a red blur. She froze as she heard a splurt of blood. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha was fine. Then...Kagome's gaze wandered to the no fully dead miko. Claw marks marred the woman's skin and body. Kikyo cried out and fell to her back...dead. It was really over. She could be with Inuyasha forever. She looked at his face. It was grim and guilty.

"Inuyasha...I'm so sorry." She whispered. She was guilty. It was her fault that Kikyo was dead. Inuyasha would never forgive her. She stepped away from Inuyasha, her eyes never leaving Kikyo's corpse. She walked to the dead miko, knelt and began to pray for Kikyo. She was surprised when Kikyo's soul came out and entered her. She wasn't fazed though. She kept praying. She took out the Shikon no Tama and placed it around Kikyo's neck. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Kikyo. May you rest in peace. My sister." She placed a kiss on her fingers and on the girl's forehead. "Goodbye."

She stood, in her arms was the dead miko. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "We need to give her a proper burial. She deserves peace. After all, she saved me." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?"

"It was Kikyo, I could feel her. She was calling out to me to save her from Naraku's grasp. I think he put his thrawl on her when he captured her the first time. We'll build a shrine for her at the tree and put her ashes here." She stared down at the peace-filled expression that graced the dead woman's features. "May you find peace...my sister." She said sadly. She moved to adjust her hold on the body and Inuyasha grabbed her as Kagome faltered. "No, I got her." She whispered as they started back. Kagome kept her face straight as she walked and said nothing. They were near the outskirts of th village when she broke it.

"She was pure." She said looking at the ground. Inuyasha glanced at her and saw tears in her eyes. "She was pure when she came to me. It should give you some closer that she asked me to save you. She wanted you to live for her, Inuyasha." She said looking at him, one eye squinting at the bright sun that had come out from behind the clouds. There was another silence that penatrated her being. Kagome was about to say sorry when Inuyasha did.

"Thank you." She opened her eyes, dispite the sun that glared at her. They reached the hut still gawking at one another. Shippo came out first, followed by Miroku, Sango, Rin, Koga, and, surprisingly, Sesshomaru. Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Sango glomped Inuyasha in happiness of his return. Kaede approached them, while this was taking place, and cast a sad face at her dead sister. She called forth several men to take the body and put her in the proper place to prepare for burial.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "You see, Inuyasha? These are all the people that wanted you to come back." Inuyasha glanced around in surprise and embarrassment. Shippo was bawling on his neck screaming, "You're really here!" Miroku was smiling his head off smacking him on the back and saying, "I knew it!" Sango was jsut staring at him and crying, too happy to see him to say anything. Finally, she choked out. "I knew Kagome would bring you back!" She hugged him and then blushed afterward.

After everyone had finished, Sesshomaru approached him and just stared at him for a few minutes. Then, with no sign of malice in his eyes, hit him square in the jaw. He leaned forward and whisper in a deadly voice. "If you _ever_ go and try get yourself killed like that again, I will personally see to it you won't have to, half-breed." It was obvious that he was concerned and wished not to see it. Rin was concerned, however.

"Sessho-koi, stop, just say that you were worried! Don't listen to him, Inuyasha, he was wringing his hands the entire time with worry..." Sesshomaru glared fake daggers at the human, and seeing her smile, he turned to the hanyou. "I was concerned for the miko-wench. Atleast she's a formidable foe." He said in conviction as he walked away with Rin and Jakken. Koga approached the hanyou, his hands fidgeting. He stuck one out in truce and waited. Kagome nudged him. "What's this for?"

"I'm giving up my claim on Kagome. She's yours forever. I recognize that, you've won." Kagome blushed and tried to hide behind Sango to cover her red face. Inuyasha smirked cockily. "So, you finally figured out that she's mine." He said as he shook the wolf-demon's hand. "Yeah, I found my woman, no hard feelings right?"

"No, just don't try anything else, okay, wolf-boy?" He asked in almost good-humor. Koga was relieved and took his leave with a goodbye to them. They all went inside and, after they finished with dinner and the sun had set, Inuyasha was bombarded with questions about the fight. Finally, Kagome budded her head in and put her foot down. "If Inuyasha doesn't want to talk about then we won't." She stated, drinking some herbal tea Kaede made her. "Thank you, Kaede." She drank from it and saw that Inuyasha was gone. She finished her tea and announced that she was going to the hotsprings. They nodded, but Kagome didn't see the smile that passed between them all.

Kagome made her way there and slipped inside after removing her clothes. She sat on a rock and felt her earlier strength die. She threw her hands to her face and sobbed. It was such a hard day...she had barely made it through without breaking down. Wait...what was that noise? It sounded like a splash.

Inuyasha had needed to get away and think. It was a very stressful day. He just needed to relax a bit and gather his wits to face Kagome. So, he went to the hotsprings. It soothed his muscles and cleared his mind. It was the only thing that fully rested his mind. No worries. Nothing hard to deal with. He listened to the cricket, the slosh of the water and the sobs...wait, sobs? It was Kagome! Oh, no. Wait, why was she crying? Was it because of him? "Who's there?" Came her shaky reply. Inuyasha had think quick. There was no way that he could reviel himself without getting sat. So, he made his way very quietly to behind her as she got up and began to search with her hands for something. He crept up behind her. His hand came up behind her and grasped her mouth shut. "Kagome, it's me, please don't sit me." She relaxed and stopped struggling. "I'm not peeping, you got here after me. Please, don't sit me. It's dark and I can't even see you." He reassured. She nodded and he released her. She turned to him and dunked into the water to cover herself. He did the same. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to get a bath. You?" He asked, trying not to be sarcastic, but failing. "Same. I needed to think about things." He nodded and agreed with her. "Why were you crying?" She tensed and turned her head. It was weirdly comforting to be talking to him without seeing him, even though he could see her. But she didn't know that. She sighed and gathered up he courage. "Cause I really thought you were going to die today, Inuyasha. And it scared me to death, to think you would leave and I wouldn't be able to tell you..." She trailed off and blew a bubble in the water. "Tell me what?" He asked in a concerned voice. She sighed again. "Kagome, you can tell me anything. Except that you're in love with Naraku and are trying to claim vengence." He teased. She giggled and he seemed happy to hear her laugh. "Now, what's wrong?" He asked as he found her hand in the darkness. She gasped and was surprised to feel there were no claws. "Inuyasha...you're human?" He confirmed it and asked her not to change the subject. She sighed. "What's really wrong, Kagome?"

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

AN: I swear that chapter two will beup very soon. Sry it's taking so long. My computer is failing on me. Love you all, syaorana. R/R 


End file.
